This specification relates generally to providing notification information.
User devices, e.g., cell phones, tablets, personal assistant devices, computers, etc., provide users with information. Users can request specific information that is of interest to the user. For example, user devices can provide users with contact information, upcoming calendar events, traffic information, weather information, as well as any Internet accessible information requested by the user. User devices also provide notifications to users. For example, when a cell phone receives a call, the cell phone may provide a visual notification, e.g., a screen may display call information, an audible notification, e.g., a speaker may generate a ring tone, and/or a sensory notification, e.g., a motor causing vibrations. The user experience of a user device can depend on its ability to provide information notifications that are of interest to the user.